


Jusenkyo University: Year 1

by Nerukimi



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alpha Kuno, Alpha Ranma, Alpha Ukyo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Akane, Beta Mousse, Beta Ranma, Multi, Omega Kadachi, Omega Ryoga, Omega Shampoo, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerukimi/pseuds/Nerukimi
Summary: Jusenkyo University, one of the most popular martial arts colleges, is known for the local cursed ponds. Should one fall in, they would be turned into whatever drowned there. As punishment, they wouldn't be cured unless they graduate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating a fic that you guys are actually interested in, I started yet another fic.  
> Don't worry, everything will be completed in time.

It was only Ranma's first day at Jusenkyo University and Genma had already messed up the rest of his time here.

Jusenkyo University - a fairly popular Martial Arts college- was built close to a valley of cursed ponds used for training, and if you fell in one, the only way to undo the curse was to graduate. Ranma was planning on just training with his dad, but when Genma heard that they paid admission if that happened _and _that Akane was going to attend there , he dragged an unsuspecting Ranma to train at the ponds.__

__Everything went even farther downhill when it turned out that the pond that Ranma had unevitably fallen into turned anyone who fell into it into a (rather beautiful) red-haired female Beta. Which would've been _completely fine_ if he wasn't already a male Alpha. At least he wasn't the only victim of one of those blasted ponds. He did manage to get revenge on his dad and ended up kicking him into a pond that turned him into a panda._ _

__Now Ranma was inside his dorm with everything unpacked. The dorm was actually pretty nice, with two bedrooms, a clean kitchen, and a small living room. It wasn't the Tendo's home, but it was better than most of the places he 'lived'. Speaking of the Tendos, he should probably call Akane. Ranma flopped onto the couch as he pulled out his phone._ _

__She picked up on the second ring. "Ranma?? Why are you calling me?"_ _

__He scowled. "Well excuuuse me for wanting to check up on you. I'm already unpacked and waiting for my roommate," Ranma spat._ _

__"Roommate... Ranma, are you here at Jusenkyo?"_ _

__Ranma blinked. Had Genma not told Akane?.. of course the old Alpha didn't. Ranma growled, but replied, "Yeah, Pops forced me into one of those damned ponds so I'd have to graduate from here... you know I didn't want to go anywhere, but _nooo_ I have to protect you. You don't even need me, but he wouldn't listen!" _ _

__"Wow... Hey, did you know Ukyo's here? We could all still hang out!"_ _

__Ranma fist pumped silently and for the first time in two weeks, things started to look better. "Hell yeah, that sounds great! Are you two roommates?"_ _

__"No, unfortunately. My roommate's this chinese Omega girl. She's been pretty nice to me, but she's really tough. Earlier I saw her beat the crap out of this guy that was bothering her."_ _

__Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. "I'll call you back later, ok? I think my roommate's here." He hung up, then went to open the door._ _

__~~~_ _

__Ryoga was so done. If being an _Omega_ wasn't hard enough, now he couldn't touch cold water without becoming a damned piglet. And _of course_ the only way to reverse this curse was to graduate some fucking college. And to make it worse, he had to share a dorm with some other guy. Ok, so actually having a home on campus was kind of his idea. The roommate part definitely wasn't though. Hopefully it was a Beta, but knowing his luck it was probably an Alpha. He had stocked up on scent blockers and suppressents just in case, but if his roommate was an Alpha, Ryoga was going to scream._ _

__Somehow, he made it to the front of his dorm. Taking a deep breath, he pounded on the door. "Hey, is anyone in here?" he asked loudly._ _

__Within a few seconds, the door clicked open, and Ryoga found himself face to face with an Alpha about the same age and height as him._ _

___**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" ******___

********

__~~~_ _

********

__Akane smiled when Ranma hung up. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Akane was glad that he was here. She and Ranma had known each other ever since highschool thanks to their dads, who were best friends and thought that their children should marry each other. Ranma and Genma had moved in, and the dads even went as far as to try to arrange her and Ranma's marriage. The teens had resisted, and now that they were in their 20's, they finally had the freedom to choose their packs._ _

********

__What no one really knew was that Akane had fallen for Ranma over the years. It had happened gradually, so gradually that even Akane didn't really realize her feelings._ _

********

__She didn't plan on telling Ranma though._ _

********

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you're reading this.  
> I'm honored.  
> Just saying, you should probably subscribe so you don't miss the next chapter.  
> It'll come when you least expect it.


End file.
